Cup of Tea
by quethemusic1
Summary: On the positive note, I landed in a likable TV series, coincidently meeting one of the characters. Plus I'm not getting shipped off to some mental hospital. The negative side? The character so to speak, happens to be the big bad hybrid who's planning out the best possible way to maim me. I'm going insane and the last thing on my mind is getting carted off to lala land. OCxKlaus


There was nothing wrong.

Really.

That literally summed up my whole life.

Nothing going wrong.

As simple as that sounds, when one does not garner attention nor hope to have such said attention you soon disappear like a wallflower. And that I indeed did.

So then came the question of why.

Why would someone like myself, a complete, blundering idiot get slapped in the face by so called 'reality' that for all I know, could be a lucid dream.

Let's be honest here, the moment I awoke, I _knew_ my life was going to hell.

Straight down to Lucifer where he could torture my soul for all it's worth.

So let's start. Shall we?

From the beginning of my oh so delightful life.

Oh, dear sarcasm.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I guess I didn't even deserve to wake up in a soft and comfortable environment, cause the moment I snapped my eyes open I was met with darkness.

Well, the cold night air to be exact.

I winced as pain shot through my back, finally noticing that I was face planted into the pavement, I gently pried myself off, wiggling my tense muscles as we speak.

You see, a normal person would panic and maybe even question the sense of logic when someone disappears from one place and appear in another place. But I'm not normal.

I started having hallucinations, or 'dreams' where, well, I'd hallucinate about people and places. My doctor diagnosed me with schizophrenia, and _this_ is one of the many I've had in the past few weeks.

But, yes, there's a but.

This was the first time I was _physically_ in contact with the hallucination, usually, I'd get a glimpse of maybe a forest, a school and suddenly I was back to where I was.

Which was why this was freaking the dear living hell out of me.

"Hey, are you okay?"

I jumped through the air at the voice, my heart kicking up to at least a hundred beats per minute. Frowning at when this terrible nightmare would end, I slowly turned around, meeting the eyes of a _very_ familiar man.

I had to give myself credits for conjuring a _very_ good looking and realistic Joseph Morgan.

"Yah, I'm fine." I replied coarsely, replacing my drooling expression with a more pleasant one.

He nodded his head as if he understood exactly what I was going through, but made no notion to leave.

There was a tense silent, something I found quite awkward.

I blinked once, twice. Then slapped myself across the face, wincing in the pain and watching as my vision refocused and Joseph still stood right in front of me sporting a raised eyebrow.

"You don't look so fine." He smirked this time, his eyes taking a darker light but that was probably my imagination.

Damn right it is, it's a hallucination, just like what my doctor said.

"Yah, well I guess I just had a bad day." I shrugged. I had the strong urge to play with my hair for some reason, I guess when you meet a hot guy, no matter what you know about him, you feel a physical 'attraction' towards said person. Hey, it's scientifically proven.

I reached into my back pocket and produced my phone.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

I looked up, almost yelping as I found him just inches from my face.

I bit my lip from making a sound.

Again, this isn't real.

"I'm calling my doctor." I answered cockily.

"Why would you do that?" His voice came out like a whisper. Even though I knew the circumstances- me, possibly have a 'hallucination' death and him torturing me to death.

I took a step back, panic kicked in because it felt so _real. Too _real. All my senses pointed towards the fact that this was definitely reality.

"Because you're not real. You're just a hallucination." I looked around me, finding myself in front of a dilapidated building. Welp, there goes my 'hallucination' escape.

"Oh, am I?" The way his eyes gleamed a dark red sent a surge of panic through me.

I dialed a number, but just as I maneuvered it to my ear, it was ripped out of my hands.

"Now you can't do that, we've just started playing." He explained, my phone dangling dangerously in his hands.

Wait, wait, wait. How the fuck did I feel his breath, his touch and how the hell is a hallucination able to make my phone disappear from my hands.

"Are you scared? Are you ready to scream for your life while I wring your puny neck of every last drop of blood?" His fingers intertwining with a piece of my hair causing my frown to deepen.

"Da fuck?" As soon as the words left my mouth, he froze.

Okay, I guess that wasn't the most brightest thing I should've said, but considering I'm having this break through over how maybe, just maybe I'm not clinically insane and the fact that everything he's doing is completely and almost believably real.

"That was a differe-"

"Hold up, hold up." My hands pressed into his chest to create as much distance as possible but he didn't budge, ohmygodthosedamnabs. "Okay, you are just a hallucination and as damn handsome and hot you look and possibly my second most favorite character in the series, you've got to tone down that sadistic side of yours. Even your most devoted fan here is getting a little creeped out."

He continued to stare at me, his jaw clenched almost too tightly.

I quickly spoke, "Completely understand where you're coming from, you know. Family problems, fear is power, love is no-no, yada, yada, yada.- wait why am I talking to you again?"

I looked to the side as I said this, okay, so maybe I'm a little insane.

I didn't even have time to react, the next thing I knew the wind was knocked out of me and...

I. Couldn't. Breathe.

"Your death is right around the corner if you don't tell me who you are, sweet pea." The way he nonchalantly threatened me caused me to claw even harder at his hand.

An overwhelming burning sensation continued to accelerate the longer he clenched onto me, even as tears brimmed in the corner of my eyes he didn't waver.

I wanted to scream, my lungs were aching for it's source of survival and I couldn't stop him from killing me.

Oh god, I'm going to die.

I'm going to die.

It hurts.

_Hurtstoomuch_.

I collapsed in a heap onto the gravel, snot and tears. A coughing fit ensued as I hungrily drew in oxygen. I could still feel the tight grip on my neck as it squeezed the life out of me. The terror of not being able to see the next day.

I sobbed, desperately wiped away my tears, watching as he inched closer and yanked my chin to face his eyes.

"Let's start with how you know me." It was as if I was compelled to look into his eyes- pun intended. And the moment I did, I felt a strong urge to tell him the truth.

I mustered as much courage as I could and glared through my glossy eyes,"Well...I wouldn't think you would believe me. Besides you're being a huge asshole." I jerked away from him, my knees wobbling like noodles as I stood up.

There was a moment of vertigo before I finally regained some sort of normality. I inhaled a deep breath, counting to three before composing myself. I didn't know how much time had passed before he spoke.

"Are you not afraid of what I can do?" He asked in his ohsobeautifulaccent- Stop it, Jodie! He just tried to kill you. Still I couldn't deny that he was attractive.

Very attractive.

I snorted, "Of course I'm afraid, if what happened there didn't scare me shitless than I wonder what would." I instinctively grazed my neck, flinching from the pain.

"Not everyone who fears you have to be crying or begging at your knees for mercy." I muttered whilst sniffing.

I guess he heard me cause he turned around and smirk.

I couldn't be compelled, to sate his curiosity he hasn't killed me...yet. So resulting to asking questions was really the only way he could weasel anything out of me. Then again he could kill me.

"Love, you have no idea who you are insulting." I blinked and he was once again right in front of me, this time I visibly flinched and his sneer grew wider.

"Sure I do, you're Klaus, the sadistic hybrid who has no care for human life. And the only reason I'm alive is cause you want to know why I know about you, which I'll happily explain, if you stop with the 'I'm the big bad wolf' and for once _try_ to have a normal conversation with a normal human being." I emphasized on the normal and stretched out my hand.

I knew I looked like a blotchy mess, pink eyes, bruised neck and a wonderful nest of ratty hair to accompany it all.

He quirked his eyebrows watching me almost like a hawk to it's prey. My attitude is going to get me killed, but the least I can do before that is to make him see that I could be trusted- who the fuck am I kidding.

When was the last time he trusted anyone?

"Don't leave me hanging, man." I frowned as he continued to glare at me.

"Fine. I'm Jodie." Letting my hand fall to my side.

There was a moment of silence before he responded, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Jodie. I'm Niklaus Mikaelson."

I finally took in the barren surroundings and noticed how very awkward it was, seeing how he just almost killed me- and might any moment now, his personality is extremely volatile, so I heard.

"Cool...so what now?"

He sneered, "Well...we can start with this."

I felt an impact at the back of my skull and everything went black.

At least we know I ain't hallucinating anymore.

**Yo! Writer's block and decided to write Klaus/OC fanfic. Yay! Also my laptop broke so I've been using an actually computer. Yah, I know, totally mind blown right?**

**I sometimes get frustrated with TVD OC fanfics cause there's too much grammar errors or the characters are too OCC for my taste. Which is why I'm writing a fanfic that suits my taste. I know, wow this person is so hypocritical. **

**Anyways...hope you enjoy! Please review and fave!**


End file.
